Castle: The First Movie/Credits
Opening Title Castle Closing Credits The end for Glenn McQueen 1960-2002 Directed By * Andrew Stanton * [[Steve Martino|'Steve Martino']] Co-Directed By * [[Carlos Saldanha|'Carlos Saldanha']] * Lee Unkrich Produced By * Graham Walters * [[Aron Warner|'Aron Warner']] Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Christopher Meledandri * Pete Docter * Penney Finkelman Cox * Sandra Rabins Associate Producers * Jinko Gotoh * John C. Donkin Original Story By * [[Brad Bird|'Brad Bird']] * [[Joe Ranft|'Joe Ranft']] * Andrew Stanton * [[Jonas Rivera|'Jonas Rivera']] Screenplay By * Andrew Stanton * Kristen Anderson-Lopez * [[Chris Wedge|'Chris Wedge']] * Robert Lopez * Bob Peterson * David Reynolds Songs By * Kristen Anderson-Lopez * Robert Lopez Original Score By * Thomas Newman * Michael Giacchino * Harry Gregson-Williams * [[John Powell|'John Powell']] Story Supervisors * Ronnie del Carmen * Dan Jeup * Jason Katz Film Editors * Sim Evan Jones * David Ian Salter * [[John Carnochan|'John Carnochan']] Supervising Technical Directors * [[Eben Ostby|'Eben Ostby']] * Oren Jacob Production Designers * Ralph Eggleston * Bob Pauley Supervising Animators * Dylan Brown * Mark Walsh * Raman Hui * Tim Geung * James Baxter Directors of Photography * Sharon Calahan * Jeremy Lasky Art Directors Characters * Ricky Vega Nierva Shading * Bryn Imagire Environments * Anthony Christov * Randy Berrett CG Supervisors Characters * Brian Green * Lisa Forssell CGI Unit * Michael Fong Global Technology * Steve May Digital Final * Anthony A. Apodaca Schooling/Flocking * Michael Lorenzen Production Manager * Lindsey Collins Sound Designers * Gary Rydstrom * Randy Thom * Tom Myers Scrolling Credits PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR * Marcia Gwendolyn Jones STORY Story Manager * Blake Tucker Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Digital Storyboarding * Courtney Booker Story Consultant * Will Csaklos Story Coordinators * Rachel Raffael-Gates * Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant * Romney T. Marino ART Art Manager * Doug Nichols Character Design * Dan Lee Additional Character Design * Jason Deamer Production Artists Sculptors * Jerome Ranft * Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painters * Belinda Van Valkenburg * Pitbull CG Painters Visual Development Additional Visual Development * Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator * Bert Berry EDITORIAL Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Stan Webb * Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor * Axel Geddes Second Assistant Editors Temp Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants * Gregory Amundson * Gabrielle Siegel * Jacob Parsons ANIMATION Animation Manager * Jenni Tsoi Directing Animator * Alan Barillaro Animators Senior Layout Artist * Craig Good Fix Animators * Paul Mendoza * Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator * Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler * Christopher DiGiovanni Co-Animation Wragler * Lori Forte Animation Fix Coordinator * Kearsley Higgins CHARACTERS Unit Managers * Keley T. Peters * Joshua Hollander Leads * Paul Aichele * Keith Olenick CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Pamela Darrow CGI UNIT Unit Managers Kevin Reher Brian Fee CGI Unit Leads Adrian Molina Pitbull Jim Morris Kori Rae CG Artists Paca Thomas Ruben Nevarez Andrea Warren Unit Coordinators Thomas Porter Albert Lozano Joe Ranft SCHOOLING & FLOCKING Unit Manager * A.J. Riebli Lead * Justin Ritter CG Artists * Dale M'Beath * George Nguyen * Michael L. Stein DIGITAL FINAL Unit Manager * Ethan Owen CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Dana Leigh Murray TECHNICAL DEVELOPMENT Technical Development Lead * William Reeves Technical Development Team Additional CG Artists STUDIOS TOOLS R&D Leads Development Team CAMERA Camera Manager * Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor * Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering Camera Technicians * Cosmic Dan * Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers * David Difrancesco * James Burgess Department Administrator * Beth Sullivan PRODUCTION Additional Production Support INFORMATION SYSTEMS Managers & Leads Systems Administrators & Support POST PRODUCTION SPECIAL THANKS Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH “Work it Out“ Performed by David Cross, Frank Oz, and Drew Scott as the Builders “Work it Out Reprise” Performed by David Cross “I’m Alfredo“ Performed by Brad Pitt “Dream’s Come True” Performed by Frank Oz ;Batman Theme; Written by John Willams “Just Do Your Own Thing” Performed by David Cross “Dream’s Come Ture” (Panic! At The Disco Verison) Performed by Panic! At The Disco Produced by Jake Sinclair Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White Mixed by Claudius Mittendorfer Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Category:Credits Category:Pixar Credits